Paintball Night
by A. N. Ravencroft
Summary: Penny and the guys are going paint-balling...or are they? ONE SHOT just FYI


Penny liked swimming. It was good exercise and just being in the water was enjoyable. To the guys however with their very under toned bodies it was a nightmare. Thus the reason it was decided to go swimming at the apartment building's pool in the evening. It also reduced glare, at least in Leonard, Sheldon and Howard's case. Howard seemed not to mind those two facts however, since he had enough …well something … to wear a Speedo. Penny was glad when he got in the water so she didn't have to deal with the sight of his lower body. Raj jumped in and started floating on his back; careful to stay some distance away from Penny. Leonard walked on the side of the pool took a bag off his shoulder and began taking out some squirt guns and throwing them into the water. Tonight was supposed to be paintball night, however since the usual field where the guys and Penny went was, for some reason, not allowing people access made it a swimming-water-fight night. Sheldon was not amused.

"Did any of you even come to the realization that you are swimming in what could be called a hazardous germ cocktail? " Sheldon shuffled outside dressed in a robe and flip-flops. He also carried a bag, goggles, and a swimming cap. "Statistics state that…"

"We know the statistics Sheldon!" Penny shouted.

"I have not even said what they are and yet you know them. Penny I have observed that you in particular never pay attention to statistics. Explain."

Penny swam to the pool stairs and looked straight at Sheldon. "Well Sheldon, I pay enough attention to them to know that most statistics are made up on the spot and that you are really good at using them for your own purpose." Penny smirked.

Leonard and Howard started chuckling; Raj was still floating on his back. Sheldon's eye brows narrowed. He turned away from Penny and shuffled to a nearby table and began putting his stuff down on the table. Sheldon unzipped his bag and took out a series of test tubes and bottles.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" asked Leonard as he handed Penny a pink squirt gun. He had saved that one for her. He had also made sure that it did not leak.

"I am planning on testing the chlorine content of this pool to see if it is to my standards of cleanliness."

"I'm sure it's clean enough, unless we play Marco Polo, I'm coming after you Penny." drooled Howard. Penny just rolled her eyes.

"Well, either way we're going to practice our shooting skills for, hopefully, paintball next week," Leonard squirted his gun at Raj to get his attention. Raj had covertly grabbed a squirt gun while Sheldon was arguing with Penny. To say the least the squirt in the face Leonard received from Raj shocked him.

"Oh it's on!" shouted Leonard pumping his squirt gun while Penny shot him in the back. "Hey!" said Leonard as he turned to give Penny the full blast of his squirt gun.

"I'll come to thy aid my fair, sexy lady!" yelled Howard as he ran awkwardly to Penny, Leonard and Raj.

"Since when am I your lady?" asked Penny and she shot Howard in the face. Raj and Leonard had now done away with the squirt guns and began dunking each other.

Meanwhile, Sheldon had been taking samples of the water from different areas of the pool and recording their location in his notebook and on the test tubes themselves. He used a pen. _One should always work with pen when recording data, _thought Sheldon,_ diminishes the likely hood of it getting damaged…especially when wet. _ Sheldon looked at his "friends" and wished that they had waited for the results before becoming contaminated by the pool. Sometimes he wondered if they were really as smart as they seemed to be. Penny though, was _not_ smart. She was just annoying. _And I do not make up statistics on the spot! I rely on facts!_ She would not listen to him anyway, she was too self absorbed to even try.

Sheldon decided to take one more sample from the middle of the pool. This was a problem. He did not want to get wet without knowing if the water was safe or not. He would have to ask someone to get a sample for him. Penny was the closest to him and she was currently not being attacked. _She is the most logical, though not preferable, choice._ Sheldon sighed.

"Penny I need you to get me a sample of water from the middle of the pool to begin my test." Penny heard Sheldon and gracefully swam to the pool edge where Sheldon stood.

"Sure, sweetie, just hand me the thingy." Penny smiled.

"It's called a…" Sheldon was not able to say what it was called, because instead of grabbing the test tube Penny grabbed Sheldon's arm and pulled him into the water. Leonard, Raj, and Howard burst out laughing. When Sheldon finally surfaced, Howard yelled out to him:

"Looks like Penny is practicing her deception skills on you Sheldon!"

"That's worth three strikes, Penny!" Sheldon bent over her; trying to be intimidating.

Penny just laughed in his face.


End file.
